1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to annunciation of an initiation of a height adjustment of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of the following publications discloses a system for adjusting a vehicle level or height: JP-A-5-193325, JP-A-2003-170721, JP-A-11-190629, and JP-A-1-233111. In the first one, i.e., JP-A-5-193325, is disclosed a technique in which an initiation of a height adjustment is announced by sounding a buzzer and otherwise.